holding hands episode 2
by kingofpetrovia
Summary: luffyxnami


Hey my first one probably sucked but I hope this one great

"Hey luffy wake up breakfast" Altair said

luffy ran to breakfast "luffy" altair said while eating rice luffy ignored him luffy was still thinking about the kiss last night "shanks is here" luffy spit out is food "where is he" luffy said in while running across the room "who's shanks" everyone said

luffy explains the whole story

shanks is also my worst enemy Altair said as he taking off is hat

everyone finally see his face he had black hair yellow eyes

"but shanks and I became friends" Altair said as shanks walked in the room

"luffy" shanks said "shanks" luffy replied Altair froze for a minute "you ok"

nami said altair picked up is hat and left "wait here" he said shanks opened the door and look outside altair was standing on deck "this is going to be easy" altair said as everyone went outside and found 40 marines ships racing towards them a cannonball shot at nami "gum gum-" luffy then saw the cannonball laid on the ground "what the" luffy said "hey guys we got trouble" zolo said as the marines ran on deck blinks "once and you all die "altair said in a scary voice "how we outnumbered you" then the marines blinked and the marines heads where cut off nami and usopp fainted shanks and altair laughed "what so funny" luffy and zolo asked "how do you think I got this scar" shanks said "luffy do you want to kill the other marines" luffy just stood there shocked "may also remind you that try to shoot YOUR navigator" luffy rose up "let's do this" altair threw luffy altair ran on water altair than spinned luffy at the speed of light BAM! As luffy went right through the ship Altair took care of the other ships after that they went back on ship nami stood up

and saw luffy and Altair eyes covered and the ships destroyed "no one hurts MY navigator" luffy said in a serious voice "food sanji" altair and luffy said as they ran in the kitchen they ate breakfast "what's your dream altair" luffy said while eating bass "to be the best fighter in the world" altair said "how can you be the best if no one can beat running so fast" nami said in a angry voice " well luffy is the strongest I know so far don't you agree" altair said "ya" nami whispered to herself as she blushed "hey zolo can you get me this sword" altair said while showing the picture of the sword "sure" zolo said while looking at the picture "luffy we have to go to coco village to get the sword" altair said "well nami do you mind" luffy asked "no I don't and ill get the sword by they way I owe altair for getting rid of the arlong's mark" nami said in a happy voice "arlong is still alive. when I get the sword I'll kill him this time luffy may have barely lived when trying killing him but I will kill him this time. well luffy let's go" altair said luffy balled up his fist "don't worry ill destroy him" Altair said. (3 hours later) "zolo and I will get the sword" Altair said "nami and I will find arlong" luffy said "usopp sanji and I will help find arlong" shanks said said. "coming to bow to arlong p-human" arlong's henchman said luffy walked in front in of the henchman and said "I'll kill you" while choking one of them then they other henchman tried to punch him but altair came and slash their arms off "so you tried to kill without me" altair said the henchman luffy choked died "luffy if you get to angry you will go crazy learn to control you anger" altair said "let's go" luffy said in a angry voice "nami you have to calm him down or else he will get hurt" altair whispered "luffy you have to calm down…luffy" luffy then punched nami luffy then noticed what he did "nami I'm sorry" luffy said nami then ran in tears "luffy how could you do that to nami" sanji said while kicking him into a building "sanji let luffy go apologize" altair said "ok" sanji said while letting go of luffy.

nami was sitting on a rock crying luffy then saw nami "I promised I wouldn't let her cry"

he thought nami then looked beside her and saw luffy "I'm sorry nami" he said the kiss her "I'm…I'm sorr-" then she kiss him back "I love you remember that" she said while wiping her tears.

"hey look it's arlong" altair said hey arlong "I've come to destroy you" altair said in a happy voice then arlong saw the straw hat and charged "I'm not luffy my name is altair"

altair said while holding his fist "blink and you will die" altair said then grab his sword out and stab him in the eye then the back,foot,heart,stomach and chin then fell and died and altair ripped out arlong's heart then everyone was shocked except shanks everyone look at shanks "you knew he was this good" everyone said "well ya he's my nephew" then everyone dropped their mouths "you coming" altair said then everyone went to find luffy and nami.

"let's go find the others" nami said they held hands and walked around the corner "hey guys here arlong's heart he was easy to-" nami then fainted then altair threw arlong's heart in the air and stab it and it fell off the sword and clean his sword off " who's carrying nami" altair said while rubbing the back of his head " I will" luffy said "ok sanji can I have some rice when we get back on the ship" altair asked as they walked "sure" sanji said.

nami woke up and found herself in bed with luffy snoring next to her she blushed then she her footsteps coming toward her room "get out of my bed you idiot" she said as she punched him in the head the door opened "hey nami dinner is ready" sanji said luffy then rushed to the dinning room "shanks had to go luffy" altair said then luffy looked at the all the chicken then nami came and passed him and whispered to him "I love you luffy".

A/N

Well I have to go to the dentist ill be writing a new story later.


End file.
